User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: NEO Gets Crunk
Okay, now before I actaully start discussing the events of this chapter, I must simply say that I absolutely loved this weeks chapter. I don't really think there was anything that I didn't like about it. What can I say? It simply grabbed a hold of my heart. Well, I will now proceed to review this amazing chapter. So while everyone is partaying it up under the brilliant night sky, Buranchi try's to cook the AIR into even more delicious meals, but of course, Air tastes best just left as is. While this is happening, Coco notices something amazing about AIR besides the taste. His body, after eating AIR is now taking in a significantly larger amount of oxygen when he breathes, increasing his metabolism as well as his healing ability, being able to recover from just about anything with just breathing a few times. But we then move on to even greater things, as Sunny notices that Coco's hand looks a little funny. What could it be, a tumor? Nope, it's even better than that! It's the arm of his Appetite Devil! Yes, all the Heavenly Kings (minus Toriko) have gained enough control of those demons that they can willingly bring out their left arms. I'm sure there is a reason for why Toriko is left out, likely something to do with Blue, but I don't really care that much. He'll get it eventually, and it will then put him above the other Kings again. Sunny's arm though looks really hilarious, just a bunch of hair. But then as Toriko is being consoled by the Daruma Hermit, he then decides to tell us the origins of Bewitching Food World. YES! Backstory explanation! WOOOO! So it turns out that Four Beast and Nitro are all buddy buddy, in a scheme to make humans into slaves, directly injecting them with Gourmet Cells. It would seem that many of the slaves didn't quite integrate well with the cells, turning into the freaks of Gourmet World. Which I guess that those traits then become hereditary, creating entire races of freaks. What I really enjoyed about his speech though was finding out about the two ways to inject someone with Gourmet Cells. Very useful indeed. Then we get to my favourite part of the chapter. NEO is finally coming to poop on the party. WOOK WOOK! Teppei comes flying in on a giant serpent like beast along with someone that looks suspiciously like Shigematsu and another person who eerily looks like Kariu. And it looks like everyone except those who went after AIR were knocked out. Maybe Melk and Atashino were capable of avoid that fate as well. I would like to see them fight, but I highly doubt that we will. Then Teppei with the badass new look does the best thing to climb up my good book. He rips Komatsu's heart out and crushes it in his hand... Now this would make me so unbelievably happy that I would be unable to express it, even though I know that Shima isn't going to actually kill Komatsu off (Cure Water hacks), if it wasn't for what he said to Komatsu before doing it. "For a little while, you should quietly... Go to sleep..." This line makes me think that Teppei wasn't really trying to kill Komatsu. So I'm thinking that he used some knocking on Komatsu as he ripped his heart out, which slows his body down, preventing him from dying immediately (or something to that effect). While the fighting will then carry on with the angry protagonists, someone from NEO will try to stealthily take Komatsu with them where they will heal the young chef. After all, Joa wants him for that cook book he took. This will get thwarted by someone, and NEO will then likely end up running off with a portion of AIR. That's my next chapter prediction. But even though Teppei probably wasn't trying to kill Komatsu, he still rose high up my favourite characters list. Rating: Artwork: 10/10 Story was awesome with all that backstory and with Neo finally making a move: 10/10 Fight: N/A Overall: 9.5/10 (I had to lower the score from perfect since there wasn't any fight.) Category:Blog posts